


Uchiha means family

by The Moon to his Sun (ShowMeYourTeeth)



Series: Shiros Reincarnation Snippets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Happy families, M/M, Mikoto being a great mom, dog POV, just clean family fluff with them being kids, kid!naruto - Freeform, kid!sasuke - Freeform, kid!shisui, sasunaru being little kids, shiro is the happiest dog alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeYourTeeth/pseuds/The%20Moon%20to%20his%20Sun
Summary: ...means noone gets left behind.This plays out in Tsunades Genjutsu dream from the POV of their Dog Shiro!Shiro had never believed he would be allowed to be this happy again. His last life had ended happily but painfully and he had spent this one as a dirty streetmutt fending for his life.But now that the sunshineboy had saved him and gifted him his new family he could not have been happier!Just a bit of family fluff with kid sasunaru, Itachi and Shisui.





	Uchiha means family

My eyes closed, I lay on the grass in the pleasant afternoon breeze.  
The strong smell of Mikotos Iriko and the delicious spices of her famous Shiromono filled the peaceful little backyard and my mouth was watering.  
My furry little ears twitched, but I knew it was not time yet.  
I sighed happily, content with catching a break after I had spent all day helping my Sasuke and his brother train.  
Even though I could not really understand why he would just throw away all of his things if they meant this much to him, I was happy to run after them and bring them back to him.  
Always mindful of the sharp edges, I would jump up to get the little star shaped things lodged into the tree bark and trot after my favourite brothers to their next destiny.  
It made me so happy to see my Sasuke smile and pet me everytime i handed him one of his precious star-things!  
A little smile tugged at the corner of my lips and my tail swished excitedly at the memory.  
Mikoto returned from her bathroom break and went back to stirring the Dashibroth, softly humming a melody.  
My eyes fluttered open when i heard little footsteps and I saw an excited Sasuke hop through the kitchens glassdoor onto the porch where he plopped down and with a big smile turned around to see his brother and his cousin appear in the doorway after him.  
My heart skipped a beat and my tail wagged excitedly, but I remembered clearly when my owners older brother told me to stay put before.  
Said older brother took a seat next to him with a plate of food in hand.  
For a split second I thought about letting out a whine to ask for some of it, but the sweet smell made me sneeze.  
I always hated the thick, kind of slimy taste of Dangos, but they were the favourite of my precious brothers.  
Delighted I watched my little owner fake an attack to steal the Dangos from his brothers hand, to be able to steal one of the wood skewers from the plate while Itachi was defending the ones in his hand.  
_He was so smart!_  
Shisui and Itachi looked at the giggling boy with soft, proud smiles and took bites of their own Dangos.  
I was so lucky to finally have such a wonderful family.  
Before I got saved by the little sunshine kid, I had lived on the streets with barely anything to eat.  
The villagers always shooed me away from their trash and I often fled to the Uchiha district even before I met my Sasuke.  
On hot sunny days I used to watch the little black haired kid jump around their garden, being chased by his older brother with a bucket of cold water.  
Seeing him this free and overjoyed filled me with new hope.  
When it was too hot I used to sneak as close as I could to the tiny pool they had built in their backyard and savored every splash of cold water that hit me while the squealing, laughing Uchiha kids fought for dominance.  
Most of the time it was actually the older one winning, his fingers expertly tickling the young boy in his most effective places with a triumphant grin on his face.  
But that was okay I thought, watching my Sasuke look back with eyes filled with love and happiness, I knew that in reality they both were the winners.  
"Shiro-chan!"  
My owners high childish voice interrupted my memory and i jumped up excitedly.  
With a smile he held up his hands in a cirle and brimming with motivation i shot forward towards the three sitting not too far away.  
_It was my favourite game of all time and I was not gonna pass up an opportunity!_  
I dashed across the garden in mere seconds and didn't even think of slowing down, jumping up to press my tiny snout through his circle.  
My Sasuke let out a shrill shriek as i practically through myself unto him and buried him under me on the porch.  
For a second he lay under me, completely stunned with my snout still lodged between his hands and my tail wagging happily until his cousin was the first to break the ice.  
His laugh echoed through the backyard loud and joyous and Itachi joined in with his own stifled laughter.  
I could feel my boys chest shake when he began to laugh too and let his arms go limp beside him.  
Careful not to crush my precious Sasuke, I gave him one last lick in his face and shuffled back to the ground between his legs.  
He continued to chuckle for a while until he sat up and massaged my fuzzy ears with a warm smile.  
I don't think I could've been any happier and I had to thank the sunshine boy for all of this.  
When he saved me and gave me to my family he truly had been my guardian angel.  
The three of them bickered with eachother again and I felt a little sad that I was not able to understand what my family was talking about.  
It was okay though, they looked so happy with eachother that it didn't matter.  
Itachi said something and my Sasuke turned his head away to pout.  
I let out a small bark to Itachi to tell him to stop teasing my owner and with a grin on his face he brushed along my snout with one of his fingers.  
He said something to me, but I only understood my name and Sasuke turned back with a triumphant little chuckle.  
For a while I just placed my head on my boys lap and watched the three of them talk about random things while Mikoto was humming in the background, sparing glances at her family now and then with a pleased smile on her face.  
A distinct smell of dirt and ramen invaded my nose and i whipped my head towards the garden.  
The second I caught whiff of his own smell I already caught sight of my angel, hiding shyly behind a tree in the back of the garden  
I let out a few woofs and didn't wait for my permission to run towards him and greet him.  
Buzzing with excitement, I jumped up the small boy not understanding why he looked so uncomfortable.  
I spared a glance back to my Sasuke, ears twitching and saw his face light up with bliss.  
In all of the time I spent with their family I had never seen him that happy with anyone else.  
Sasuke sprinted across the yard, stumbling and falling to his knees once and came to a halt in front of us with a huge grin.  
I licked the sunshineboys hand in reassurance, while he awkwardly shuffled and seemed to be stammering out an excuse.  
My owners face scrunched up in confusion for a second until he just grabbed the boys and dragged him along to the others with a shout.  
Talking and laughing with the others, he finally opened up bit by bit and joined in with the family chatter.  
Some time passed and Mikoto stepped on the porch interrupting her 4 giddy boys telling them something.  
In that moment I could hear the sunshineboys stomach rumble loudly and with a terrified expression he put his hands up trying to excuse himself with a nervous laugh.  
The Mother just chuckled softly and presumably invited him in with a few hushed words and her hand brushing over his cheek.  
The boy broke out in a grin again and jumped up.  
My Sasuke jumped up after him and with a "Shiro-chan!", he grabbed the blonds hand again and ran inside, me following suit.  
The happy chatter continued as they all sat down at the large table and Mikoto brought in the food and placed it on the table before sitting down herself.  
Satisfied I layed down in my corner from which I could see everyone and wondered about how I deserved all of this again.  
Watching my Sasuke bicker and swap food with my saviour, looking at him with so much love in his eyes, I made myself a vow.  
**_I would do everything I could to protect these boys and I would let noone hurt them._**

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore Shiro as symbolysm in the Narutoverse and I was always itching to write something about his reincarnations over the years, because it bugged me they didn't take it anywhere.  
> Cue the entrance of my new Shiro Snippets verse where you will see short moments in Shiros life as he is watching all of his owners grow up and fall in love.  
> Come yell at me on tumblr @narutoslittlefox !!


End file.
